Naruto Meets Ben10
by HermioneKrum fan
Summary: The characters of Ben 10 are related to one of the Naruto characters. Ben, Gwen and their grandpa go to visit her, in Konoha. Follow along in their weekend in Konoha. And find out wich Naruto character their related to.


**Naruto meets Ben10**

**Chapter 1: Their Meeting**

**The season this story takes place is winter. These two worlds are actually the same world. Four of the total characters are related. The characters that are related are Gwen, Ben, Grandpa Max and Sakura. **

**"Hey! Grandpa!" Ben said, looking at the back of his grandpa's head. When his grandpa stoped at a stop light, and turned his head around to ask "What?"**

**"Where are we going?" Ben aksed.**

**"We're going to Konoha." Their grandpa said, turning his head around at the red light.**

**"Why are we going there?" Ben asked. For a little while, there was an akward silence. Then Gwen awnsered "We're going to visit our cousn." Then when they stoped at a resturant to get something to eat. "You might want to eat something hre, today." their grandpa said. After they ordered their meals, Ben asked "Why?"**

**"Bcause in Konoha they only eat Japanese food." Gwen said. Then there was an akward silence, agian, until Ben asked "Witch cousin are we going to see?"**

**"We're going to see Sakura." Gwen said. After she said this, they were at Konoha's gate. The next thing they see once their in Konoha is Sakura coming up to them to say hi. But before she gets there Ben asks "Is the person coming this way Sakura?"**

**"Yes, that's her." their grandpa said. The next thing they hear is Sakura say "Konichiwa!" After thet Ben and Gwen hav a clueless look on their face. Then they hear their grandpa say "Konichiwa!" Their faces still had a clueless look on their face. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you two don't know Japanese." Sakura said. "The first place we have to go to the Hokage's tower so you can get visitor passes, so no one mistakes you for trespasers."**

**On the way to the Hokage's tower, Sakura told their grandpa "Actually, the Hokage's changed since you were last here."**

**"Is the Hokage like the president?" Ben asked. The next thing he knows is Sakura's covering his mouth, and noding a yes. When he doesn't see anyone staring at them. "What'd I do?" Ben asked.**

**"Nothing, its just that the civilians in Konoha might think your making fun of the Hokage." Sakura said. The next thing Ben finds out is he just ran(litteraly) into a hard chest. "Ow!!!" Ben said. The next thing ben noticed was Gwen was laughing, and Sakura was making a face. And then she was bowing. Ben and Gwen also noticed that their grandpa was also bowing, so both of them bowed. "Hey. Gwen, why are we bowing?" Ben wispered.**

**"I don't know." Gwen wispered. The next thing they heard was Sakura say "Konichiwa, Hyuga-san!Sorry about before, my onii-san wasn't loking where he was going."**

**"That's ok." Neji said. The first thing they see when they looked up at Neji was that his eyes were a pale violet color. "I'll see you later!" Sakura said, still getting a "Hn!" from Neji.**

**"Sakura!" Gwen said. Not knowing what to expect, when Sakura said "Yeah!"**

**"Why were you bowing to him? Why were you calling him Hyuga-san?" Gwen asked.**

**"Because he is the current leader of the Hyuga clan." Sakura said. After Sakura said that, they were back on their way back to the Hokage's tower.Of course Ben was thinking that it wasn't summer in Konoha, so he didn't get a coat when Gwen and his grandpa got their coats. The next thing Ben notices is that all the girls around him are laughing. "Sakura!" Ben said.**

**"Yeah!" Sakura said inbtween laughing. "Why is everyone laughing at me?" Ben asked. "And why are you laughing?"**

**"Because everyone knows that the majority of the people here are ninja, so the majority of the ninja here are able to keep their balance on the ice and snow." Sakura said. After Ben got back on his feet, they got back to walking to the Hokage's tower.The next time Ben ended up slipping he slid into the Hokage's tower. "As Ben just found it the hard way. We're here." Sakura said. "Well lets go get your visitor passes." Ben and Gwen started racing eachother up the flight of stairs. Then half way up they got tired. The next thing they knew was that Sakura was already up the stairs. After they got to the top of the stairs Ben said "Why didn't you tell us there were this many stairs?" Ben asked. "There were at least two flights in one."**

**"There weren't that many stairs." Sakura said. She then noticed that they had a confused look on their face. "What?" **

**"THERE WEREN'T..." Ben started to say. Although he didn't know that he was pratically yelling. "Well, there weren't that many stairs to you, because your use to them." Gwen said. The next thing they here is someone yelling "WHO'S THERE?" The next thing Sakura hears Ben say "Who was that?" **

**"That's the Hokage." Sakura said. When they got into the Hokage's office, Ben's face dropped. "Didn't you say the Hokage was a male?" Ben asked. "Actually I didn't say what gender the Hokage was." Sakura said. "Sakura are these three, your reletives that were coming?" Tsunade said, in a slured tone. "Hai!" "Sakura!" Gwen said. "Yeah!" Sakura said. "Is this a bad time? For the Hokage I mean." Gwen asked. "No." Sakura said. "Huh!" Ben and Gwen said. "This is just a normal day for her." Sakura said. "Dosen't that bother anyone here?" Ben asked. "Everyone's use to it." Sakura said. **

**"Now where are you guys going to stay for the time being?" Tsunade was saying to herself, still in a slow tone. "How long are you guys planning on saying here?" Tsunade asked, as her sluring was going away. "We're planning on staying just for the weekend." Grandpa Max said. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said. "Yes!" Tsunade said. "How about they stay with me?!" Sakura said. "That sounds good." Tsunade said. "Here are your visitor passes. Sakura!" Tsunade said. "Hai!" Sakura said. "Show them to your apartment." Tsunade said. "Hai!" Sakura said.**

**"This way!" Sakura said. "Ok!" Grandpa Max said. Once they got to Sakura's apartment, Ben and Gwen had the clueless look on their faces agian. "Y-y-you live h-h-here?" Ben asked in amazement of the size of the building. "Yes. Right then you sound like a friend of mine." Sakura said. Because Ben really wanted to see the inside of her apartment he ran towards the door. Then Ben ran into another chest. This time when he looked up, he saw that he ran into a woman. And Gwen was laughing agian. The next thing Ben and Gwen hear is Sakura said"Konichiwa! Hyuga-san" and the other person also say "Konichiwa! Sakura-chan!"Agian Ben and Gwen the same clueless look on their face. Then all of a sudden they hear a "Oh! H-h-hi t-t-t-there!" by the person Ben ran into. "Hi!" Ben and Gwen said. "Konichiwa!" Grandpa Max said. "Why are you..." Ben was about to say, when he was elbowed by Gwen. "If you were going to ask, wht I was stuttering, that's ok. I've actually been studdering my whole life. By the way my name is Hyuga Hinata." Hinata said."Hinata these two are my cousins, Ben and Gwen. And my grandpa Max." Sakura said. "Well, I'll see you later. I've gotta go get some groceries." Hinata said. "Ok! See you later!" Sakura said. "Ok! Let's go inside." **

**On to Sakura's appartment Ben noticed that some of the other attendents were staring at them. "Why are people staring at us?" Ben asked. "Actually they're staring at you three." Ino said. "Well aren't we saying what's on your mind." Ben said. "If you don't mind me asking, "What's your name?" Gwen asked. "My name is Ino. And your name is?" Ino said. "I'm Gwen and this is my cousin Ben. And my grandpa." Gwen said. "Hi!" was all Ben said. "Konichiwa!" Grandpa Max said. "So! Sakura, once you get them settled down, do you want to get some lunch with me, Hinata and Tenten?" Ino asked. "How about we have a kunoihi lunch tomorrow? I have to show them around town." Sakura asked. "I'll have to ask the others, but I'm sure it'll be ok." Ino said. "Ok! See you later." "See you." Sakura said.**

**Afte they had gotten settled down, Sakura started the tour around Konoha at the local ramen shop. To no supprise, Sakura saw Naruto ea ting there. "HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura, Does he always talk like that?" Gwen asked. "Only when he's really excited." Sakura said. "Wich is basically everyday." Skura added. "Hey, Naruto!" Sakura said. "Who are those three?" Naruto asked. "These two are my cousins, Bedn and Gwen. And this is my grandpa." Sakura said pointing at each of the three. "Oh! Hi!" Naruto said. "Would you guys like to jolin me for some Ramen?" Naruto asked. "Sure!" Sakura said. The order they sat was Naruto, Sakura, Gwen, Ben and Grandpa Max. '**_**HEY! OLD MAN! Five more bowels of ramen, please!**_**' Naruto said, ordering ramen for them. '**_**Naruto, this is actually it's the first time that Ben and Gwen are eating Ramen.' **_**Sakura said in Japanese. "Hey, Sakura!" Gwen said. "Yeah!" Sakura said. "What do we use to eat with?" Gwen asked. "Here!" Sakura said picking up one set of chopsticks and seperating thm, and passing them down until everyone had one. '**_**Naruto!' **_**Sakura said. '**_**Yeah!**_**' Naruto said. '**_**Is that your 13th bowel of ramen, agian?**_**' Sakura asked. '**_**Actually no. It's my 15th.' **_**Naruto said. Just then Ben, Gwen and their grandpa's mouth's were dropped open. "Sakura!" Gwen said. "Yeah!" Sakura said. "Why aren't you supprised at how many bowels he ate?" Gwen said."This is normal for him." Sakura said. "See you later." Sakura said to Naruo. "See you!" Naruto said.**

**"Now I've gotta show you were the hospital is incase you need it. Also incase Ben slips on te ice too much." Sakura said. After they walked into Konoha Hospital, they hear one of the nurses say "Konichwa, Sakura-chan." "Konchiwa!" Sakura said. '**_**I'm just going to show them around the hospital. Incase they get any injuries, while I'm bisy.**_**' Sakura said. "See you later!" the same nurse said. "See you later." Sakura said.**

**On the way back to her appartment, Sakura was explaning her day. She said "Tomorrow I have to work. Then I'm going to eat with my friends. Then I have to get back to work. So I have some instant ramen in the refrigerator or you can go to the local ramen shop and hope that Naruto is there. And then I have training."**

**"Where do you work?" Gwen asked. "I work at Konoha Hospital. And then I'm the Hokage's apprentice." Sakura said. "Now that were hear let's head to bed. Because I have to..." Sakura started to say when Ben inturupted her when h asked "Why?" "As I was saying, because I have to get up early." Sakura said. "Where are we suppose to sleep?" Ben asked. "The only avaliable place I have is the livingroom. Here are some sheets." Sakura said, reaching to the top shelf, to get the sheets. "Do you need any help, getting those down?" Grandp Max said. "No thanks, I got it." Sakura said, going up the wall, without slipping. Once she got back down to the ground, Gwen asked "How'd you do that?" "I use chakra. It's a ninja's energy force." Sakura said. After Sakura said "Goodnight." Then all three of them said "Goodnight."**


End file.
